


For it is you, I'll wait for

by Shutyertraptsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Idk but it's sad okay?, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader angst, Kuroo is stupid, Sad, Unrequited, breaking up, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutyertraptsumu/pseuds/Shutyertraptsumu
Summary: Your relationship with Kuroo Tetsurou had it's ups and downs, you knew everything about him, you did everything with him.But there's one thing you didn't know, Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't love you anymore.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. For it is you.

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINALLY FROM WATTPAD (I'm the author) this is actually my first time making a fic here in Ao3 so i hope it'll make you fucking bawl your eyes out. I only really write angst because, i do not know really.

Kuroo Tetsurō was stupid. He knew that himself. Despite being academically competent, understanding topics so easily, arguably smart that sometimes his spoken sentences were essays, he doesn't understand one thing. His feelings.

You constantly fondled with your hands with pursed lips while you dragged yourself to the bedroom. Empty. Like it always was. Seems as if the beautifully exorbitant spacious room no longer felt like home, nor did those pesky decorations help to enlighten.

Your body perked up hearing a click at the front door, he was home but his soul didn't feel like it. Walking wearily towards the living room, you eyed him. 

"So.. how's practice?" With a silvery voice, but almost as if you had spoken in a whisper. Only peeking at him from the door frame he had bags under his eyes, seems as if he'd been going through something rough. And you hated it. You hated it when he shoves you away and try to fix things by himself.

Overflowing hesitation he spoke, but that wasn't the only thing that filled to the brim. 

"I can't love you f/n. I don't know how to anymore. I just can't look at you the same as I looked upon her" His grandeur silhouette towering over, the raven hair clutched your shoulders holding them as if this was the last time he'd touch you.

It was scary.

"I thought I could get over her. I never wanted you to be a rebound or anything- if we stayed like this you'd be the one suffering" it was tightening in the heart for you to say. Wishing that in a blink of an eye he'd laugh and say it was a joke. But no, this very moment was genuine. It was transparent the he had been desperate to say this. 

Word to word. You hated his statement. You hated this. It wasn't his fault. Maybe it's yours? Maybe you haven't been giving him the affection he wanted. Maybe because you weren't her. An ellipsis of a thousand thoughts drained your mind, not even taking the notice towards his faint calls of worry and pity.

"I don't want you to suffer f/n." Who knew words cut deeper than the most prominent and sharpest knives? How could two years of dating turn into a personal hell hole, with one on the verge of falling.

You just keep falling.

"You're the best girlfriend I could ever have. I just- I still love her. You deserve someone better." You really tried. You really tried to compose yourself listening to his banters, getting very timid at the moment. It was not only you indulging in their own sermise. 

You had embraced him so tightly in a swift motion, with clasped fingers together at the back of his neck for a stronger support.

"Kuroo, I will wait. I can wait. I'll wait for you."

Go on. Break.

Both finally broke down. Gleaming tears in your eyes each falling to downpour. A feeling of énoument. You shifted away from eachothers hold, probably the the last time. Held his cheeks that were the shade of a thousand burgundy amaryllises. 

This was the day you had your last kiss with Kuroo Tetsurō.

"Don't make me wait for too long, Kuroo."

Surprised you could even let out a small laugh.

Stay. Thoughts were on loop inside his mind. Was he even making the right decision? Once you turn to that door. You're out. Out for good. Out for the better. 

I wanted you to fight for me, Kuroo. 

But he didn't. Was he over it already?

You were Kuroo Tetsurō's second. Second kiss, second hug, second love. A bittersweet truth, that you just had to accept.

I have loved you so much.

Hearing Kuroo say he doesn't love you anymore, felt like you slipped away from reality. At the end of the day, it wasn't you who he'd pick to be with. Who he'd bend down on one knee and slip a golden ring on. Because maybe you were the rebound in the first place afterall.


	2. For it is me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to find closure. Were you still waiting?

He finally got a hold of your silhouette. You were still the same person, besides your freshly cut hair with laxen ends. They looked so soft. Can he hold you? He wanted to have you in his embrace. After those antecedent events, did you still keep the promise? You were so appealing to look at, a scent that would beat a thousand of burgundy roses.

"Kuro?"

Kuroo felt his knees weak, hearing your voice, succumbing into besottedness. You gaped at him with a ghastly expression adorned in your face. You tidied yourself, he was pondering in his thoughts. Actuating towards him, you held both sides of his broad shoulders

"I'm sorry i was 20 minutes late, did i make you wait? I had to wrap up paperworks at the last minute."

He made you wait.

"N-no! It's okay" He felt embarrassed knowing he had constantly been stirring up his words. You were so pleasing to be with. Your aura was pure comfort. How he missed it. Did you miss him? He heaved a small sigh, frolicking with the petite spoon.

He remembered, you always had a knack at the littlest affection he shoves. You were eumoirous about him to say the least. The relationship wasn't perfect, but you were. Like a safe haven, to him. And only for him.

Time was ticking while you stirred your coffee counterclockwise, he was frantic wether he'd forewarn it and drop the million dollar sentence. Were you still waiting for it? For him to finally say it.

"F/n, i think I'm over her. Finally."

The glass clinked, as you set it down. It was idiosyncratic for him, he couldn't read your expression anymore. 2 years was a long time right? It felt as if those information you exchanged with him wholeheartedly were slowly being changed and erased, does he even know you anymore?

"That's wonderful Kuro, you can move forward now."

"I want to move forward with you"

God can't he just cuff you with him forever? Begone all others, he just wanted you. Again. Like he always did.

"..i gave up on waiting"

You said you'd wait. Breathing hitched, body composition was stiff, he was not ready to accept the truth. Like you were when he corrected that he couldn't love you.

"Then, can i wait for you this time f/n?"

"You don't need to"

"But i want to! It's because of what i said right? I do love you, i love you so much. I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you more than i loved her"

Even a million words couldn't repair the damage he'd done. All he could do was not retort, and weep into the lovely, lonely sadness. You were once a quiescent person. Did he affect that too?

Sempiternal. He wished it was. When you motion him to fall in your arms one last time. He loved every inch of you. Just now he learned to appreciate that. Cliché, but maybe that quote was right. That you never knew how dear someone is to you until you slowly lose them from your grasp.

He took in your aroma, inhaling while he indulged into the loving embrace, clasping his hands on your back.

"Don't let me go f/n. Don't let me go"

"I know you're not over her. You just felt lonely."


End file.
